


六十亿颗牡蛎

by sssyren



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, POV Mycroft Holmes
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3427334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssyren/pseuds/sssyren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft and Sherlock are both in their sixties now, and they had a talk about their relationship.<br/>暮年的麦爷和老夏（……）谈人生。</p>
            </blockquote>





	六十亿颗牡蛎

**Author's Note:**

> Mild suggestion on Mycroft/Sherlock, Sherlock/John  
> A gift to 开花の糕， couple years ago.

# 六十亿颗牡蛎

### by: Syren

从窗户里望出去，夕阳和厚重的云层在半空里各自分割二分之一疆域，沉默地对峙着。眼前的建筑群正处在乌云的笼罩下，高耸的钢结构面目阴沉，墙体呈现不祥的浓重青灰，然而所有正面的窗户却因为反射对面的金色阳光而现出一片灿烂与堂皇。这怪异慑人的景象吸引了我，它似乎担当了某种比拟关系中的喻体，而我非常不愿意去想本体为何。  
“日暮西山？”  
一个熟悉的声音，但稍稍有些沙哑，那嗓音中深沉的黑色掺上了灰。我的记忆自动回放他的样子，像一颗老旧的CPU从磁盘零碎角落里把信息输入内存，过时的显卡努力还原着图像，但颗粒感和马赛克仍使它看起来像上个世纪的视频。  
从内容上说，确实也是。他在我脑海里讽刺地扬着眉，深色鬈发压住眉峰，但压不住浑身的嘲弄气息；瘦长的脸上，灰眼睛惬意地微微眯起。  
我转过身，看到了这一景象经过时间加工的版本。头发卷翘的弧度缩减了一半，并呈现出不太适合他的灰褐色。在这一衬托下，清瘦的脸显得更长了，经常微撇的嘴角可以看到习惯造成的纹路。我小心地不去想自己在他眼中的形象。上次我指出他应该去染个发时，他直率地回答：“至少我还有头发。”  
“麦克罗夫特，”他的灰眼睛打量我全身，“你胖了半磅。”  
这是存在于我们之间，历史悠久的谎言。他似乎认为自己像希格斯波色子一样有任意改变我质量的能力。但这一次，我希望他说的是真的。被医院的各种仪器吞进吐出无数次，又被医生切割缝合之后，还能变胖将证明我的生命力达到了新的高峰。  
“那一定是因为医生在我肚子里遗留了太多纱布。”我斟酌着回答，抚摸着腹部的伤口。夏洛克忍住了一个微笑。  
“基于这一事故，女王的政府会要求返还它为你支付的高额医疗费。”  
“女王陛下的孙子的政府。”我沉默了一阵，说，“又一个人不应该活得太久的证明。”  
“你只有七十岁。”  
“哦。”  
我缺乏内容的回应似乎引发了夏洛克的某种担忧，他看了我一眼。  
“你想退休了？”  
“来得及开始一段新事业吗，你觉得？最近公布的统计数字是英国人口的平均年龄达到了九十岁，理论上讲，我还有二十年时间可以工作。”  
“如果你能改变从不跑腿的习惯，我知道有个职业一直都很适合你。”  
“不，不，”我摇头微笑起来，“你仍然是，并将一直是世界上唯一的咨询侦探。”  
夏洛克并未因为自己的提议遭到拒绝而表现出气恼或尴尬，他看起来有些好奇。好在护士这时走进来，打断了他进一步探寻的欲望。  
“福尔摩斯先生，”她含糊地冲我们中间的位置开口，避免特指究竟是哪一位，“探视时间结束了。”  
“回家去吧，夏洛克，我出院了去找你。苏塞克斯，是吗？”  
“南部草原的气候利于你的康复。”他语调平板地回答。

 

我老了，我非常清楚地意识到这一点，远在我的胃宣布罢工之前。现在我同样清楚地意识到，夏洛克也老了。年轻时候的夏洛克绝不会允许自己被别人打断，不会谦虚到邀请我加入他的行列——简单地说，他大概根本不会来医院看望他的哥哥。  
别误会，兄弟关系恢复正常是好事，这花费了我们一辈子的时间——好吧，大半辈子，基于最新的统计数据。我们都不喜欢太过轻易的成功，我本打算真正走到生命终点的时候再达成这一成就的。想想，那会是多么戏剧化的临终关怀。  
我给秘书打了个电话。她现在不叫安西娅了——并不是说她又换了个名字，二十年前她终于嫁给了局里一个二等秘书，从此淡出了我的视线。要我说，这的确是一个二等的选择。现在我有三个秘书，不过我主要依靠那个最新的。“她”是一台电脑，在安排日程、填写和回复表格方面性能卓越，在其他方面一塌糊涂。她告诉我，为期半年的休假申请已经得到批准，我可以在出院后去办理工作的交接，也可以委托她办理。  
出于恶作剧的心理，我委托了她。然后她告诉我，如果我现在能到局里运行超驰程序（包括指纹、声纹和虹膜验证），二十四小时内它将传给我所有需要亲自审核并签名的文件，三十六小时内工作将交接完毕。又及，文件一共七十五份。  
我说了，她办理其他事情一塌糊涂。  
不管怎么说，半年，这时间应该足够了。我满意地叹了口气，爬回床上，告诉这该死的床放低一点，我要休息。

 

“非常新鲜。”夏洛克指了指蜂蜜罐子，“上周刚刚从第五号蜂房采回来的，那是我这里产量最稳定的一个品种。”  
我往茶里加了一勺，它在透明的浅褐色液体表面掀起一个小小的甜蜜漩涡，闻起来却像肉桂和晒焦的树叶。  
“最近有什么案子吗？”我随随便便地问，很清楚他会怎么回答。  
“我的主要工作是研究蜂群的行为规律。”  
“NCA希望你——”  
“不。对外我一直宣称自己在半退休状态，”他转了转眼珠，“我承认只要案子符合我的口味，就会接下来，但不包括NCA那份愚蠢的聘任书。”  
“你和他们有长期的合作关系。”我向他指出。  
“长到足以让我充分认识他们的愚蠢。”  
“这我倒没什么可以反驳的。”我喝下一口茶，甜味很不明显，“这个机构从一开始就是情报部门的官僚主义和苏格兰场的低能迟钝的结合体。也许他们觉得你能带来一些改变。”  
“在三十五年后？”夏洛克嗤笑了一声，“我能教他们的，已经都教过他们了。少说有二百遍。他们永远都不可能变得专业。”  
“说到这个，”我从沙发里坐起来，“我一直想纠正你的一个观点。你并不是一个专业的侦探。做得最好不代表最专业，专业是一种职业态度——接受它带来的一切，无论自己是否有兴趣。你只想要这个职业中最好的部分——冒险、刺激、灵光一闪、头脑风暴、迂回的道路通向深埋的真相，诸如此类。什么时候你愿意接一个平淡乏味的案子，并为它填写一堆表格和报告，你才会成为专业人士。在那之前，你都只是个业余爱好者。”  
夏洛克立刻开始反驳，但他的还击仅止于从椅子上跳起来，瞪着我，手猛地挥动了四分之一圆周，并停在那里。我得意地冲着他笑。  
他重新坐下，冷冰冰地说：“我只看重思维所达到的高度。”  
“没错，事实就是，你和专业侦探之间的距离，就像你跟专业养蜂人的距离一样远。”  
看到他又从椅子上半站起来，我迅速说道：“专业的养蜂人会接触蜜蜂。你呢？你观察它们。为了更好地观察，你设计了整套监测与自动反馈系统，蜂窝里出现传染病，你按一个按钮就可以启动给药的器械。”  
“人的接触会干扰蜜蜂的自然行为。”他抗议。  
“你被蜜蜂蜇过吗？”我问，不等他回答，我继续说下去，“你是一个养蜂爱好者，就这样。”  
他的怒气在积聚，我意识到——不无愉快地意识到——我们之间的隔阂开始有加深的趋势。这是一个我们彼此都熟稔至极的游戏，我的下一步取决于他选择哪种回应策略。  
“那么你呢？我听说你请了半年的假，这么说你剩下的四分之三个胃终于承受不住‘专业人士’的压力了吗？”  
我有点欣慰，但也有点失望。他显然想维护我们现在的关系，所以我应该做同样的事。  
“我打算向你学习，夏洛克。”我眨了眨眼，“投身于艺术。”  
“侦探艺术？”  
“部分算是。今天早上，我刚刚见过一个出版商。”  
夏洛克盯着我看了一会儿。“天啊，”他用我能听到的音量自言自语，“这个人太老了，已经打算写自传了。”  
我们俩一起笑起来，隔阂又消除了。  
“一本侦探小说，我是这么跟他说的。我也想满足我对这个行业的爱好，而且仍然不想跑腿。”  
我能看出他想发表几句辛辣的评论，但忍住了。他只是转了转眼睛，朝上。  
“你尽管说好了。”  
他摇摇头。“这肯定不是你第一次想做这件事。  
“不是。”我承认，“这个想法六十年前就有。”  
“所以是什么截断了你通往诺贝尔文学奖的道路呢？”  
“说爱伦•坡奖比较合适，或者金匕首奖。”我纠正他的常识错误，“我想不出什么具体的原因，职业选择而已，并不是非要哪个不可。你知道曾经很热门的平行世界理论，对吗？我猜在我做出选择的时候，就分裂出了另一个世界，在那里的麦克罗夫特选择成为一个安乐椅上的侦探小说家。”  
“我倒想知道那个世界的夏洛克在干什么。”  
“你不是从来都只有一种职业选择吗？你还想过干别的？不要告诉我说为了和我竞争你也想投身这一行，我们是不可能像奎因兄弟一样合作的。”  
“不，不会。但是根据你这个理论，任何一种选择都会开启一个平行世界。比方说，我是否喝下这杯茶，都会导致一个新世界产生；我上楼梯先迈哪只脚，也会把世界一分为二。”  
“理论上是这样。”  
“那会造成怎样的后果？简直像……疯狂繁殖的牡蛎——你知道牡蛎这种动物的生殖能力，对吧？一定有某种自然机制约束它们，否则整个海滩都会被牡蛎淹没了。”  
我吃惊地瞪着他，以为他在发烧说胡话。“牡蛎？”  
“我的晚餐。我准备了两打在厨房里。只是个随随便便的比喻，因为牡蛎紧闭的壳让我想起独立的宇宙。”  
“好吧，牡蛎。你说得对，数量会非常惊人，而且时刻在以几何级数增长。”  
“这不太科学。一个无限的二叉树系统？在达到一定级数之前就会耗尽全部系统资源。”  
“你用电脑来模拟上帝？好吧，如果是这样，你应该很清楚优化方法。有些选择是重大的，所造成的两个世界截然不同；但左脚和右脚这种选择，其实并没有分开的必要。”  
“这个分叉会再度汇合成一个结？”  
“另外，就算我选了另外一个职业，也未必需要改变所有东西。从大的环境——英国、伦敦、贝克街、让人沮丧的天气，到我们的亲戚关系、和职业无关的人际交往、衣食住行的偏好……如果这些都有统一的类，我会毫不犹豫地继承它们。”  
“上帝对代码简洁性的要求？”  
“我想他会在一定程度上牺牲多样性，而且定期回收资源。这意味着一些平行世界会在未来某个时刻被悄悄合并，以将总数维持在某个阈值以下。”  
“但这个数量仍会相当庞大。你觉得会有多少？”  
“谁知道呢——六十亿？既然神有六十亿个名字。”  
夏洛克看起来并不知道那篇小说。显然，和约翰生活的那些年并未丰富他在通俗文学方面的知识。于是我换了种说法。“也许和人口总数正好相当。人口爆发的年代我们有过七十五——还是八十亿人在地球上，现在已经回落到六十了。”  
夏洛克现出沉思的表情。“你提出了一个有趣的观点。也许每诞生一个人，他大脑的资源就刚刚够上帝再多运行一个世界。”  
“一粒沙里有一个世界，而每个世界都是一粒沙——我们似乎回归佛学了。我记得你一度对西藏的佛教很感兴趣。”  
他没说什么。我知道与那段记忆相连的是一段艰苦的隐居岁月，为了对付那个叫莫里亚蒂的人。  
“即使只有六十亿颗牡蛎，这片海滩也足够拥挤了。你愿意和我一起消灭其中的一部分吗？”

 

晚饭后，我们在起居室里喝咖啡。我注意到他把蜂蜜当糖来用。  
“你的小说——”他最后还是好奇地问，“是以现实为基础的吗？”  
“现实比虚构的故事更精彩，你说呢？”  
“所以你打算和约翰抢饭碗？”  
“完全不一样。他写的是你。”  
“那不是我。”夏洛克立刻指出，“他强调了所有错误的部分。本应该写几何定理，他却写起了恋爱故事。”  
“恋爱故事？”  
我促狭地笑起来，他无奈地耸耸肩。“过时的笑话。”  
“抛开当初媒体那些天花乱坠的报导不谈，其实你们本可以发展点儿什么的。”我颇为认真地说。夏洛克并不像我一样是个有自觉的独身主义者。我一直认为他最后会和约翰结婚，但他们奇迹般地将挚友关系保持了三十多年，不出意外的话会保持终生。这可太难了，不像我和他，就算不努力，我们也是一辈子的兄弟。显然，这一奇迹出自夏洛克的意愿，因为我无法想象约翰会在他的追求之下保持礼貌态度。既然他们至今都没有结婚或者形同陌路，我只能认为夏洛克从未有这方面的计划。  
这是我弄不明白的事情之一。在死前我一定要弄明白。  
夏洛克对此的回应是一个转瞬即逝的笑容。我是不是在里面看到了尴尬的成分？  
“你真的试过？”我难以置信地问。一方面是无法相信事实违背了我的判断，一方面无法相信我居然问出来了。  
夏洛克怜悯地看了我一眼，饱含“看这个不中用的只关心八卦的老头子他的余生都没救了”的感情。我忍着心里的刺痛忽略了它。  
他屈尊纡贵地回答：“没有。我依照逻辑，对这件事进行了推演，在技术环节发现了一些根本的困难，所得到的结果不符合我的期望。”  
这句话用通俗的语言翻译出来可不那么好听，夏洛克也发现了这一点，不过现在补救肯定晚了。  
“我不是指那个。”他烦躁地说，挣扎了几秒钟然后放弃，“算了，反正世界上能理解的只有你了。我是说大脑的运行方式。你试过全身心地做一件事吗？比方说，让你用全部精力来品尝这杯茶，你做得到吗？”  
我想了想，摇头。  
“我也不行。我的鼻子会告诉我香气的种类而大脑自动反馈产地；舌头会告诉我温度以便大脑计算泡制时间；眼睛对茶水颜色的观察会修正以上结论，同时还会提醒我注意杯子上的磕碰和斑点，推断它们的成因。这还只是茶和杯子本身，我已经完成了对茶几、沙发、墙纸、窗框的观察，空气中的成分也检测完毕，屋子主人的性格在逐步构建……而我甚至不知道自己已经知道了这么多，直到这些知识派上用场。换句话说，我无法执行单任务操作。这是我成功的秘诀，也是你的。我们大脑闲置的内存永远在高速处理背景资料，许多事情都是不知不觉中推断和整理完毕的。其实每个人的大脑都有这样的功能，就是所谓的直觉，但是我们把它上升到了罕有的高度。”  
“这听起来有点像上帝处理那六十亿颗牡蛎的方式，永远多线程作业。”  
“问题在于，这对一个……伴侣来说是不公平的，也是不合适的，特别是……进行物理层面交流的时候。”  
“简单地说，你没法专心跟他上床。”  
夏洛克皱起眉头，但并不是因为我的粗鲁。“我可以很专心；我可以强迫自己集中注意力——但这只能提高大脑的运行速度，不能改变它的运行模式。”  
“在我看来这并不是什么无法克服的大问题。”我想了想，“难道有哪两个人是不需要磨合的吗？”  
我任由自己的思维稍微发散了一下。也许两个以同样方式运行的大脑会……既然我的高龄允许我做一些危险的遐想而不会真的有余力把它们变成事实，我可以设想我和他……唔，如果我们上床，可能有一半的大脑就床单的清洗频率及其代表的私人生活质量（我的还是他的？）及其代表的近期经济状况（他的）及其代表的未来工作安排（肯定是他的）开展全方位的争吵，与此同时我们的身体在对这一剑拔弩张的关系进行完全反向的诠释……好吧，确实也需要磨合。  
夏洛克没有注意到我在想什么，大概他脑中的图像还是自己在对半裸的约翰做着解释。  
“我觉得这个问题比其他需要磨合的事情要微妙一些。”  
我们沉默了一阵，我觉得他说得对。一般来说，人们在床上更容易放大精神伤害。  
“退一步想，我觉得我们的关系没有发展那一步的必要。”  
我明白他的意思。他和约翰之间的纽带不需要性来维持。换句话说，他们已经拥有了这段关系中最好的部分——而夏洛克，一如既往地，只想要最好的部分。  
“我以为你一向乐于挑战呢。”我温和地讽刺他，他同样只能忍着心里的刺痛选择忽略。  
“我们都是多么自私的人啊。”我喝完杯子里的水——剩下的四分之三个胃不同意我选择咖啡——若有所思地用指甲轻弹杯沿，“这么多年都没能在监视器里见到我期待的画面，我还挺遗憾的。”  
夏洛克哼了一声。“你的眼睛还未失明吗，汤姆？”  
“多谢关心，戈黛娃夫人。”我脑中转过一个念头，“你知道，在某一颗牡蛎的世界里，我很可能已经得偿所愿了。”  
他张开嘴但没说话。有五分钟，我们都忙着想象在某一颗牡蛎中可能发生过什么。我趁机又想了一下为床单吵架的那个世界，确定自己不介意，甚至怀着学术性的态度乐于知道它的存在。夏洛克会想到这个吗？也许会，也许不会，世界在此刻偷偷一分为二，我不知道自己留在哪一个里面。  
反正我们已经老到不足以让它发生。  
两个世界再次合二为一。  
“我想去散个步。”我说。  
夏洛克默默地站起来，推开了起居室的落地窗。我们走到木板铺设的露台，换上胶鞋。夜晚的露水对我的健康不利。  
夜空像紧闭的牡蛎内壁一样黑暗而潮湿，只有等到天明才会看到幻彩流光。夏洛克比我走得快，只过了一会儿就变成前方一个轮廓鲜明的黑影。他停下来，掏出钢笔手电照射地上的什么东西，然后把手插进口袋，在那里等着我。我知道他一定是发现了什么，也许是古代的燧石箭头，或者原始人石屋的遗迹。最近他对这些很感兴趣，还去康沃尔郡研究过古科尼什语及其分支。我由衷地希望我开始写侦探小说这件事能让他重新意识到挑战，回到他为之投入了整个生命的事业上去。  
无论如何，他确实在前方等我，正如小的时候我常常在前方等他。中间的这些年我们因为太了解对彼此的感情，所以把心思花在互相讥刺上，以免它暴露出来令任何一方尴尬。这场配合默契的游戏始于我第一次离家住校，终结于他匆忙地奔入重症监护中心。  
在另一颗牡蛎中，我们也许会做不同的选择——尽管我很怀疑这一点。  
月亮在我们头顶偷偷地滑出了黑色云幕，于是我看到了他的脸，被银色发丝环绕，平静温和。注意到月光乍现，他抬起头，光芒流过颧骨、下颌，以及其他我们共同继承自母亲的轮廓线条。  
此时此刻，他和我一起看着夜空中淡淡发光的满月——这颗牡蛎所孕育出的最好的珍珠。


End file.
